Baby Steps
by Svelte Rose
Summary: Straggling behind one day after school, Hanazaki Kimiko hears something illicit behind closed doors. Téa and Seto - challenge given to me by the Hentai Goddess herself, Kysra. ;)


**Title**: Baby Steps

**Part**: One-shot

**Author**: Svelte Rose

**Comments**: This was a challenge issued to me by Kysra – the, yes the Hentai Goddess. Raaarrrr! Anyways, she gave me a quote and I had to create a story incorporating the quote somehow. This is what I came out with. ;-) Hope you readers enjoy because it's about to get really _naughty_.

            Kimiko sighed heavily as she violently shoved her math book into her too-small-too-narrow of a school bag. Good, at least it went it most of the way.  
  
            This week had not been the best of weeks for her. First she had bombed her History pop quiz, then she forgot to hand in a very important paper (which still had not been handed in), missed a day of math just as they were starting a new unit which then put her behind, got second-stringed in soccer just because she missed a day of practice due to making up a class for math, and got into a fight with her boyfriend, Ken.  
  
            She never knew she had such a potty mouth the last she spoke with Ken. However, due to specific regulations by the school policy, she couldn't talk to anyone about Ken. She wanted to know who in the nine pits of hell could make up a rule saying that people couldn't date during high school.  
  
            Kimiko slung the heavy bag over her shoulder with a wince and using her left foot, kicked the door of her locker.   
  
            That only served to make it swing back.  
  
            The girl shoved it, banged it a couple of times and when the door finally stayed closed, she smiled with satisfaction and continued on her way.  
  
            It wasn't until she reached the second floor that a loud groan from the door right next to the stairways startled her. Standing in that exact spot, not moving, for a few moments, Kimiko's ears strained to hear the muffled voices coming from behind the door.  
  
            "Oh god..." A male voice softly spoke with what Kimiko thought was a sense of urging. It sounded like Ken just before he -  
  
            "I can't believe we're doing this,"  
  
            "Just make sure your little friends don't find out about this,"  
  
            Find out about what!? Kimiko wanted to scream.   
  
            Another groan was emitted, this time from the girl.  
  
            "It fit so well last time,"  
  
            What the- last time? Kimiko stared pole-axed at the door. She looked down the hallway to her left and then down the hallway to her right. Seeing no one, she tiptoed towards the door and stuck her ear against it.  
  
            "Maybe it was because we chose the right one,"  
  
            "How about this on? It's got an odd little spike coming out of it, it might fit really well,"  
  
            Jesus, these people went to her school? And she thought Ken was a kinky one. Spikes...Christ, this girl beat him, hands down.  
  
            Kimiko sighed. If she ever got back together with Ken, maybe she would suggest it to him.  
  
            "Gardner, why'd you buy 'extra strength' this time?"  
  
            "Well I didn't want it to fall apart in my hands, Kaiba!" The girl snapped vehemently behind the door.  
  
            The poor schoolgirl almost fell over at this point. She knew Téa hung out with a lot of guys but it was with Joey, Tristan, Yugi, and Ryou. They had all - at some point - declared themselves Seto Kaiba's enemy. Or was it vice versa?  
  
            What whatever it was, it was a known fact by the entire school that Seto disliked Yugi and his posse with a passion.   
  
            Téa, sweet innocent Téa, always there to cheer her friends on no matter what - doing illicit things with the most handsome guy at their school??  
  
            Kimiko only wished she had a video camera. She sighed and leaned up against the door.  
  
            "This is it."  
  
            "Yes! YES! It fit perfectly!"  
           

"Why wouldn't it, Gardner?"  
  
            That exclamation only served to startle the highly confused schoolgirl as she quickly jumped away from the door, only to slip on some stray sand that had been scattered around the school floor.   
  
            That wasn't strange. It was school, after all, and the janitors didn't clean up the dirty hallways until nine every night.  
  
            However, Seto Kaiba and Téa Gardner found it all-too-weird as they held up their jigsaw puzzle (one end being supported by Téa, the other supported by Seto), super glued to a large sheet of a poster board, exiting the room by the stairway...  
  
            Only to find second-year, Hanazaki Kimiko lying unconscious in the middle of the hallway.

**End Notes**: Well, what'd you guys think? I know it's a really odd storyline but the reason I got the idea to do this was because my mom and I are working on a Brooklyn bridge one. Then Kysra responded in my journal and well…When you're slapped with Seto's undies, you just can't ignore it. ;-) Review and tell me what you thought of this.


End file.
